1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable applicator cards but in particular to a device for dispensing a predetermined quantity of fluid for diagnostic purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore dispensers of fluids for test or diagnostic purposes have been complicated syringe devices which have been costly, difficult to operate, required excessive cleaning, were susceptible to accidental contamination, and the like. Certain of such prior art dispensers were of such construction that test fluids would tend to collect about the dispensing ends whereby the predetermined quantity of test fluid would be affected. Further, such excess fluid would tend to affect the dispensing of the fluid or the application thereof on a test medium.